Harry Potter and Hannah Montana
by boudboy123
Summary: I do not own Harry Potter or Hannah Montana so pleas read and review and i will take ideas


15 year old Harry Potter was on a plane to Malibu California with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin moving to his new home and thinking what brought him here.

**Flash back **

Harry was sitting in his room at 9 years old think about Hannah Montana the new singer when he got an idea he got of his bed and ran down stairs to the kitchen where his uncle Sirius and Remus where have cup of tea.

"Who harry what's got you so excited" Sirius asked when he noticed harry face smiling at his godson.

"Today at school I heard this new song from this new famous singer and she is the same age as me and you know that I have been going to lessons sing, dancing and playing guitar I was wondering if you will help me be like Hannah Montana pleas" harry put on a puppy dog face.

Sirius sat there with a stunned face but then got excited because he owns from the black family a recording company and thinking about all the parties Remus on the other hand had to ask something first.

"Harry if we help you do this that means you won't be able to go to Hogwarts when you are 11 are you shore you want to do this" Remus asked and watched Harry.

Harry sat down and began thinking about it he did want to learn magic but he wanted to be like Hannah Montana more he locked up at them with a smile "I would like to go to Hogwarts but I want to be like Hannah Montana more and you both can teach me magic so pleas can you both help me with my dream" Harry gave them a hopeful look.

Sirius sat there thinking about making some calls to help his son in all but blood to help make his dream come true and getting a fashion designer to help with harry with his look for when he performs Remus on the offer hand was thinking about how to keep harry ground so he does not get a big head and gets an idea.

"Ok if we do this there will be some things to do we will make you have a disguise like wear a wig and you will go to normal school so the fame does not go to your head and also get your eyes fixed and get rid of the scar on your head so people wont recognise you when you're not performing so you can have a normal life as well and we are going to need a stage name for when you go to parties and perform you get to chose that harry" Remus said and looked at them and they both nod then Sirius stars listing things.

"Ok we also need to get you a new look for when you perform and get more lessons for your singing, dancing and playing the guitar we don't need to get a manager or that me and Remus can do it to help keep your cover and we can figure out the rest later after I contacting some people" Sirius stated Remus nodded they then turned to harry.

"So what is your name going to be" they said at the same time.

"Drew Copley" is all he said and they all smiled at the fun to come.

**6 months later**

Harry Potter AKA Drew Copley was watching the TV with his uncles to see how well his first single did then it came up the announcer came on "now for our new young artist that has just gone number1 all over the world Drew Copley..." they did not listen any more they were all doing happy dances and hugging 10 minutes later after we all calmed down.

"Ok now that we all calmed down we need to start planning the album so that your career continues to climb so harry you need to Wright more songs for it then when it's about to be realised we will get you some interviews all around the world to increase the chances of your success" Sirius told both Harry and Remus

"We also need to get you to start working out like running and that for when you start performing live so you don't tire so easily and a couple of other things but that can wait to see how well your album comes out to talk about them so when are you going to start writing the songs for it Harry" Remus said then he and Sirius turned to him

"Actually I started those ages ago just in case my first single was successful so I just have to go throw them all to see which ones are better and may have to change them a little bit" he told them they smiled proud at him.

**1 year later **

10 nearly 11 year old Harry Potter dressed as Drew Copley was waiting to be introduced on BBC news when he started to think back on what had happened this last year 6 months after his first single he realised another one so his fans would not leave him before he realise his album it went number 1 everywhere except in America where it was second on the charts just under Hannah Montana he had also done and advert for toys of him he came out of his day dream by someone telling him to sit down next to Fiona Phillips

"Today we have on one of the youngest and biggest pop stars with 2 single going number1 worldwide let me introduce Drew Copley so how are you doing today" she asked smiling at him

"I'm doing fine today Fiona" smiling back Harry just by doing that he got more fans.

"So what was the inspiration at such a young age to go for a music career" Fiona asked

"Well I was like 9 and just heard Hannah Montana who is the same age as me it was an inspiration for me that dreams do come true no matter the age and with my families help my dream came true" he answered with a big happy smile

"That's a nice story and like you said inspiration boys and girls all over the world now is it true that you are working on an album next and also a tour of Europe" Fiona asked thinking this kid is cute

"Yes my album actually comes out in 2 weeks and my tour starts just after my birthday on the 20th of July in London and it ends on August the 30th in Manchester" Harry replied excitedly

"Now before you perform for us is there anything you would like to say" she asked

"I would like to just thank my fans for supporting me and to say never give up on your dream" harry said to the camera and got up and went to the stage and got ready to sing

"Ok now singing from one of his singles Drew Copley" Fiona Phillips she started clapping with everyone in the studio after finishing the song they clap again.

"That was Drew Copley singing for us I hope you go out and buy the new album out in 2 weeks and go see him live and one last time Drew Copley" after that they said by to everyone they left.

In the car Remus hugs him and said how great he was Sirius did the same and told Harry that Dumbledore was coming on his birthday about Hogwarts.

**6 months later **

Harry on his 11th birthday was waiting for professor Dumbledore and McGonagall and at 12:30 pm they arrived and follow Sirius in the room and when they get a look at him they are shocked to see no scar or glasses.

"Mr. Potter my boy it's good to see you again and I have you Hogwarts letter here for you" and he hands over the letter to him harry looks at it and gets nerves.

"Thank you but I'm sorry to say but I won't be going to Hogwarts as I'm too busy to go I'm so sorry" Harry said both professors look shocked.

"What do you mean you won't be going to Hogwarts it the best school in England and what do you mean to busy your just a kid" she said in a stern voice

"We will tell you everything if you will take an oath to tell no one unless we say it is ok" Sirius said they looked shocked but they did take it then he and Remus tell them what has been going on the past 2 years and to say they were shocked was an understatement after they are done explaining why I will not been going to Hogwarts.

"Why I am shocked that you are not going to Hogwarts I can understand why you are not going you are living your dream and I am extremely proud to say that I'm proud of you and I will say so are your parents when they lock down and watch you form the next great adventure" Dumbledore said with a smile and his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you for understanding me not going to Hogwarts and also do you two want to come to my opening show in 3 days time I would be extremely grateful if you could come" Harry said giving them hopeful lock.

"We would love to come to the show" they said at the same time and Harry smiled at them.

"Ok then we will see you in 3 days at 6pm here so we can go in the car together but we have to go out and do a rehearsal for the preferments so we will see you in 3 days" Sirius said they all got ready and left going their separate ways.

3 days later Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived Sirius let them in they went and had a cup of tea.

"**Harry Potter get down here now we have to leave!**" they all heard him running down the stairs they turned and Dumbledore and McGonagall gasped at the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I've seen posters of you all over the girl's rooms at Hogwarts and even a couple boys as well so how many people are you singing for today Harry" McGonagall asked

"About 40 thousand and I'm really nerves this is my first live show ever but I'm also excited also can you call me Drew in this outfit so no one knows it's me pleas" Harry asked Dumbledore and McGonagall paled at that many people watching them and admired his bravery.

Sirius and Remus bent down and hugged him and stood up "We are so proud of you and I bet your parents are watching you Wright now and are also proud and if we no James he is bragging to everyone up there" they said at the same time.

"I hope they are proud as well and I'm not so nerves now for some reason it's like I can tell they are watching" Harry said and they all smiled sadly at him

Sirius took a chain out that had rings on it "these are your parents wedding rings I thought you might like to wear them as you perform" he gave them to him who but the chain on and tucked it under his shirt.

"Thank you now let's get going" Harry said excitedly and they all left and got in the limo.

When they arrived Dumbledore and McGonagall could not believe what they sore people scream Harry name when they got inside they went to Harry dressing room so he code get ready when he was done he hugged them all and went on stage and started his first song Dumbledore and McGonagall where shocked at how good he was and at how loud the fans where when Harry finished his last song they all left.

**End of Flash back **

Harry shock his head and then began thinking about his career it was better than ever he had realised 3 more singles and another album that went number 1 almost everywhere in the world he had done a worldwide tore when he was 13 and the all the tickets where gone in less than a week he was also thinking about how much fun it had been as well and hope it never stopped.

Harry was brought out of his thinking by Sirius "time to get off the plane Harry we have landed ready for even more fun" he, Sirius and Remus all smiled thinking what is next for them.

**Next chapter will be up in less than a week pleas review!.**


End file.
